Star Trek: Heroes episode 2: Robots for Everyone
by hero101
Summary: In this Episode. The Enterprise X Crew has been in their own way of Starfleet, and is observing another World they have com across to. But will this be what they might be,.. when they are in the World of the Famous "Cubix"


Hello. This Crossover is Sponsored by Fanfiction, and the Creators of the Movies, and Shows, and from Viewers like You, Thank You.

* * *

Somewhere in the Middle of Space in the Near Planet of Earth, a Starship came out of Warp. It was the USS Enterprise X, the NX Class Starship of the Federation.

Richard: _Captain's Log, Star Date: December 7th, 2017. It's been a Month after the Events of the Battle of the Great Valley, and a Great Crew I assembled. Everyone was getting use to be a Crew Member of the Enterprise._

 _We are entering the Solar System to the Planet Earth as in We have Travel throughout the Fictional Universes. My Helmsmen Toothless has set in a World of the Show= Cubix: Robots for Everyone. I show I used to know. I would send in Commander Drago, and 3 other Volunteers to a Away Team Mission._

* * *

Drago walks in the Transporter with 3 Volunteers: Ben/Grandpa Longneck, Boulder, and Roger/Iron Giant. "Alright then, You All Ready?" said Po as the Team nodded for a Go, "We'll be fine Po, Energize" said Drago as Po use the Transporter to beam down the Away Team.

On the Bridge of the Enterprise X, Doc is checking for some trouble, and Heatwave is on standby in case of Enemy Starships. "Doc, How are things on the Planet?" Said Me. "The Planet is a of a Nice World, and the Away Team is beamed down to the Place called: Bubble Town" said Doc as He checks up on the Scanners.

I have to go to the Sick Bay because of my hand not moving, it was asleep, "Heatwave, take over", "Aye Captain" said Heatwave as I leave the Bridge, Po enters the Bridge with report, "The Away Team is beamed down successfully Lieutenant Heatwave", "Good Po, take over Weapons Stations" said Heatwave as Po goes to Heatwaves Station.

In the Town, Drago, Ben, Roger, and Boulder looked at the Town, "Incredible!, I never see a Town that may have Robots living together with Humans before" said Boulder as He was in a Awe. "To You, but I am a Dinosaur from the Time of 66 million Years ago, and I'm Still Here" said Ben walking.

"Ha, You said It Ben" said Roger as He turns a White Robot with colored Dots flies right Towards Him, and crashes on Him, "Oof!,.. Ow!" said Roger as He is on the Bottom of the Out Cold Robot.

Then He sees a Giant Dark Robot walked this Way, "Colossal,.. Destroy Cubix!" said a Guy that is Floating a on a Machine. The Bad Robot was about to Destroy the White Robot, and Roger as well. Drago interferes, "Burning Dragon!" said Drago as He Covers Himself on Fire that made the Black Robot walked back, and Tripped, "Who was that?!" said the Evil Doctor K.

Boulder rushes to the Robot, and Ben looks at It, "How is He Boulder?", "This Guy is Out Cold,.. Maybe from Him" said Boulder as He turns to the Big Robot. "Gentlemen,.. I am Doctor K, and I would ask nicely to hand over Cubix to Me please" He said. Boulder blocks the Fainted Bot from the Doctor, "Even if You want to Destroy Him,.. No Chance" said Boulder as He tosses a Flash Grenade close to the Bad Guys, and Roger uses his Arm Cannon to Shoot Colossal that made the Doctor fall back, Doctor K: "AHH!".

Drago got to the Others, and tapped to his Com-link, "Drago to Enterprise, We got some Trouble down here, 5 to Beam Up", "I'm sorry, 5?" said Kenai as He is Confused. "JUST DO IT KENAI!" said Drago yelling that made Kenai Jumpy, "Y-Y-Yes, Sir!" said Kenai as He teleports them to the Ship with the Out Cold Robot.

"Baymax this is Drago, I'm heading to Sick Bay with a Injured Robot. The Attackers would follow here" said Drago as He carries Cubix. "May I suggest going to Full Alert" said Baymax, "No, I'll do it,.. Computer go to Full Red Alert!" said Drago as still carries Cubix to Sick Bay, and the Ship is on Red Alert.

(Red Alert Siren)

(Bridge): "What it in the Allspark?!" said Heatwave. I walked from Sick Bay as I hear the Red Alert Siren, and ran to the Bridge.

"Bridge, this is Engineering. What going On Up there?!" said Bulkhead calling from Engineering. "I don't, but this must be for a good reason, Shields Up!, Bring the Weapons online" said Heatwave as Koda raises the Shields, and Po operates the Phasers, and Photon Torpedoes.

"Heatwave, I detecting a Object coming from the Earth's Atmosphere" said Doc as He picks up the Evil Doctor, and Colossal. I came in the Bridge, "What Happen?" I said as I get My Chair back, "Someones coming Captain" said Heatwave as He gets back to Tactical, and Po back to Shields.

"Lock On Phasers, and Fire!" I said as Heatwave gets a Target lock, and fires the Pulse Cannon on the Doctor as they dodge them, "Now Torpedoes!" I ordered as the Bombs flies off, and hits Colossal which made plummeting back to Earth, "You may have Defeat Us, but we'll be Back" said Dr.K as they fall to Earth.

I relax now as I rest on My Chair, "Whoa" said as I call in the Away Team, "Drago, Come in,.. Computer where is Commander Drago?" I said to the Computer. Computer: _Commander Drago is at Sick Bay_. I got up, "Lightning, Your in Charge" I said as I left the Bridge to the Sick Bay.

Drago has taken Cubix to see Baymax to Fix Him, "How is He Doctor?", "He has been in rough hits, but the Last one might been a Upper Cut that might knocked Him out" said Baymax as I entered the Room mad. "Oh No" said Baymax as He steps out of the Way, "The Hell was that about Drago?!, Dr. K, and Colossal would have a Good Reason to attack Us" I said.

"I sorry Richard, But I had to help this Guy out" said Drago as He revealed Cubix unconscious, "Cubix?!, what's He doing here?!". "Possibly got knocked out from a fight from what You just encountered just now" said Baymax.

"Okay Good Point, guess You have a reason to do that, But Connor is going to find Him, and We are all going to be in Trouble" I said as Baymax intervenes, "You mean the Prime Directive?" He said as I nodded. Then Cubix starts to reboot Himself to be awake, and look at Us, "Hi, I'm Cubix" said Cubix with a Smile. Me, and Drago did a Worry Teeth type, and Baymax was just only looking.

"Hello, I am Baymax, a Personal Healthcare Companion, and this is Captain Richard, and Commander Drago, the One that Saved You from Dr. K" said Baymax as the Two of Us wave.

Cubix looks around the Place, "Where am I?" said Cubix. "Your in Sick Bay on my Starship: USS Enterprise X" I said. Cubix starts to remember something, "Where is Connor?" He said. "I think He might be back at the Planet below" said Drago.

"I'll escort Him to the Transporter, and You Cubix, Please do not tell anyone of Us, or this Ship" I said as Cubix comply, "Okay, I promise" said Cubix with a Smile.

Now back on the Planet, Cubix appears from the Enterprise's Transporter, and then and there He sees his Friend Connor, and the Rest looking for Him. "Hey Connor!" said Cubix as He waves to them, and Connor now found Him, "Cubix!" said Connor as runs to Him.

"We're glad Your safe,.. lets go Home" said Helen as the Team walks away as Cubix looks Up to the Sky to see the Enterprise still in Orbit, and Smiles.

On that Night, with Connor asleep. Cubix was thinking of the Ship, and the Crew He just met. He really wanted to tell his Friend/Brother of his Story of being on a Friendly Spaceship, But He remembers the Promise that He made to the Captain.

"Hey Cubix" said Connor awake, and Cubix looking at He. "After we been through everything. Do You think that there may be Life out there?" He said as Cubix looks at the Window, "Out there?, Yeah. I Hope" said Cubix with a Smile. "Thanks Cubix,.. Good Night" said Connor as He goes back to Sleep.

Cubix looks at Him happy, "Good Night Connor" He said as He looked out the Window. He was thinking for once,.. of being on that Ship, and go with Them to explore Worlds, "I wish that I may have that chance" said Cubix as He goes to sleep as well, and on the Enterprise in Engineering, the Golden Card was Glowing. A Wish has been made.

Later then evening, One of Dr. K's Robot is on the Frits as He escapes the Hideout, and heads into Town. At the Doughnut Shop, Connor's Father has some trouble with the Waiter Robots, and Helen was there to Help. "There, He's good as New" said Helen as the Waiter Bot goes back to work as Normal.

"Thanks Helen, It's good to have the Best Mechanic here in Town" said Gramm. "Not at all Gramm, I'm always Happy to Help" said Helen. Then a Explosion came out of nowhere, and a Robot is going on a Rampage.

Helen: "It's a Timix, a Time Robot that suppose to stop Time. They were never brought up again", Gramm: "Until Now". Then the Robot aims a Time Beam at the Shop, and Stops Time along with Connor's Father, Helen with it.

Connor, Abby, and Cubix were there as they were heading for the Shop, Abby: "Wait, isn't that suppose to be?", Connor: "Dad!" He said as He runs to the Shop. Then the Timix jumps in front of Him ready to attack. Until Cubix got in the way, "Go!" said Cubix as Abby, and Connor races to the Shop.

Timix is strong as He puts Cubix flying, and Connor turns around, "Cubix!" He said Yelling.

Later on the Enterprise, the Sensors are Acting Up, and Doc was there to check it out, "Captain I'm detecting a Time Fluctuation at the Town", "What?!, Put on Screen" I said as Doc puts it on the Main Viewer as the Town is at a Time Lock, and Cubix is still fighting Timix, and losing.

Back on the Town, Cubix was flying to a building, and was caught, "Uh Oh!" He said as Timix is about to blast Him. But then Connor got in the Way, "NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooo" said Connor as He froze in Time, and taking the Fall. "Connor, NO!" said Cubix as He is trying to get out of the Rubble in Anger.

Back on the Ship, We see Connor just Sacrifice Himself to save Cubix, I clinch my Fist, "That Timix is going to Pay, get Cubix, and the Boy on the Ship. Then shoot that Piece of Junk to Oblivion" I order as Heatwave responds, "Yes, Sir" said Heatwave as He locks on Timix, and Littlefoot locking on Cubix for Transport.

Timix was about to finish off Cubix as He was Teleported out of here, and Last the Grand Final Strike= Richard: "FIRE EVERYTHING!". All Forward Weapons of Pulse Cannons, and Torpedoes were Fired out from the Enterprise, and head towards Timix.

Timix hears a noise, "Wait a Minute!" said Timix as He looks left, and right and then looks Up to see Every Weapons Raining down on Him, "WWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" said Timix as He was being Brutally Blasted to bits by Every Phasers, and Every Torpedoes without Mercy.

Abby, and Don-Don was still unfroze to see the Entire Area being Bombarded from Above, "Connor, Cubix!" She said.

Baymax at Sick Bay fixing Up on Connor with a heated up Red Blood Cells to warm up the Body, "Okay, He's ready" said Baymax as Roger takes Him to the Teleporter before He wakes Up.

Roger places Connor on the Platform, "Okay Now you do it" said Roger, "Okay Energize!" Koda as He activates the Teleporter, and sending Connor back after the Bombing. Abby, and the Gang were looking through the Wreckage, and Finds Connor unfrozen, and the Rest of the Town was back to Normal after the Timix was Destroyed.

"Connor, Okay?" said Abby as Connor was awake, "Uhh, Abby?. Wait where Cubix?!" said Connor as He turns around as the Town is Normal from Time. The Area was still Destroyed from the Bombing, and there was Left was Cubix's Backpack Cannon. Connor walked to it, and knelt down, "No" He said as his Father walked by Him, "Guess He sacrifice Himself to Save Us" said Gramm.

Later at the Lair of Dr. K, the Monitor saw the Destruction of the Town, "NO!, I need Cubix to Activate the Power of the Solex. Without Him, their Useless to Me, and My Master" He said as He gets angry at the One who did this: "Grrrrr,.. TIIIIIIMMMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIXXXXXXX" said Dr. K enraged of that Robot's Fault.

Later back on the Enterprise. Bombing Timix made my anger go away, "Hmmmm, That felt Good" I said. plus I remember the Time Nostalgia Critic used a Airstrike on the Fake Jar Jar for the Food Fight review.

Now to Sick Bay, Baymax had to Fix Cubix again, and this Time when He was awake, "OW!, Careful" said Cubix as He see Baymax fixing Cubix's Back, "Your Backpack was Separated from You when we teleport You back here" said Baymax as He finishes repairs. "But I had a feeling that Someone wants You to Die" He said as Cubix was hitting it hard.

Then Cubix was thinking after these guys saved Connor, and Baymax told them where they come from, and why they are on this Ship, Because of being an Explorer. Travel around the Universe even beyond his own.

"There All done. You are All Fix,.. Again" said Baymax as He patched Up Cubix's Back. I walked in Sick Bay, "Good, Ready to see Connor again?" I said giving Cubix a Help. But Cubix nodded No, "No,.. Baymax told Me where You Guys came from. I want permission to be a Crew Member of this Ship" said Cubix as Baymax, and I was Surprised.

"You sure?, We may not come back here for awhile" I said as Cubix continues, "I want to help others even I just met them. But when I met You, and Baymax, and the rest of the Crew. I know that You do care with other people who are in need" said Cubix as He salutes, "I'm ready for Duty Captain".

I admire his Bravery, But if this is what He chooses. Then I must understand that, "Very Well,.. Cubix. I hear by thy know You as Ensign Cubix of You choice of Three Colors: Yellow for Command, Red for Operations, and Blue for Science, and Medical. Congratulation" I said as I give Cubix a Shake, and He accepted it.

(Star Trek: Next Generation theme)

Back on the Bridge, I called Everyone on the Bridge for the Next Trip, "Ensign Toothless, lay in a next course", "Aye Captain. Ready at Your Command" said Toothless as then Cubix enters the Bridge wearing the Yellow Shirt of Command with Pride. Everyone was Surprised as Cubix is Now a Member of the Team.

Cubix is My New Subcommander of the Enterprise X, encase Me, or Drago is Away. Cubix walks over to the Third Chair. Drago, and I were proud of Him, and I focus to the Task, "Toothless,.. Engage" I said as Toothless moves the Enterprise into Warp to another Universe.

The End of episode 2.

* * *

Thank You for Reading episode 3 will be coming Up from Winter Break or during the Summer, or Events that may let Me be Home from School. Later.


End file.
